Solving the Trick Tower
by Siera-Knightwalker
Summary: A transmutator is all it takes. After all, they're all cheats. My take on the Third Task of the Hunter's Exam. Slight OC/Kurapika
_**Summary- A transmutator is all it takes. My take on the Third Task of the Hunter's Exam. If I could, I totally would.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't happen to own the awesomeness of hunter x hunter! But I do own my OC.**_

* * *

Hikari had passed the first two exams with ease. After all, she did know about _nen_. It would have been embarrassing if she hadn't passed it on her first try with nen. She had also identified Illumi in his disguise. His aura was exactly the same as the first time she had seen him. It was a job. She was really lucky to be alive. It was not everyday that you get to see a famous assassin at work. It was rarer to actually live through it. To this date, she would be grateful to his partner, who simply knocked her out.

As Hikari stood on top of Trick Tower, she saw a cute blondie talking with his friends. There was a black haired and white haired kid and some older guy with him. They had caught her eye during the first phase. The blonde's take on the second exam had been funny but since he didn't really know anything about Gourment Hunters, she didn't really hold it against him. He used his head. That was what mattered. He was smart. And kind of cute.

She shook her head. She really shouldn't help them. She peaked at him through her hair and gave a small smile. She really wanted to. She saw the dark haired kid look down the side of the tower. She walked to the edge and saw an over-confident climber get snatched up by a huge animal. She smirked. Time to make an awesome first impression.

"Hey, I'm Hikari."

She saw them look at her with suspicion and curiosity. It was justified. They _had_ met Tonpa, the rookie crusher.

"I'm Gon!" She gave the dark haired boy a slight smile when she saw him point at the Zoldyck kid, "and this is Killua. That's Leorio, and Kurapika," She gave Kurapika a _look_.

"I know. I heard you guys during the first test. Man, you were loud."

Leorio gave a short embarrassed laugh while Killua continued to glare at her. Gon was giving her the 'lets be friends' look, while Kurapika sported a small blush.

"So, did you find the paths?" For a moment they all looked blank and she raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm guessing that means no."

She took a few steps back and tilted a block down. "Each path will probably let only one person go. There are a few more, you just gotta find it."

"Why are you telling us this?" Killua took initiative then. His suspicion was growing into paranoia. She almost rolled her eyes.

"Something interesting caught my eye." She gave a pointed look at Kurapika. His blush grew, at that.

"Che. Why don't you go first then?" She almost gave a giddy smile.

"Actually, I'm not going that way. I'm going to follow my own path, not something made by the proctors." She slowly walked to the edge of the Tower. She winked at Kurapika. "I'll be taking the fastest path. See you at the bottom. If I'm alive."

She turned towards them with a smile and jumped off the edge of the tower. She saw their expressions become horrified, certain of her death. She gave a laugh before she disappeared from their sight. She would have jumped with joy but since she was falling... Oh well, at least she made a impression no one could forget.

 _Yeah, a suicidal one,_ a part of her thought.

 _Shut up. As long as its an awesome one,, its fine._ She thought back.

 _It wasn't awesome. It was stupid._ The part of her thought back.

She simply shrugged. It didn't matter either way. Whats done is done.

She turned her gaze downward with some difficulty. The high velocity wind was slightly annoying. Time to focus on her task. She closed her eyes and felt for her aura. She concentrated her aura below her to as far as she could, then transmutated it.

 _Water._

It was like water just suddenly came into existence around her- which it did- and she felt herself slow down. Thank God for buoyancy. She barely felt the wind trying to disrupt her water. Adrenaline still rushed through her body. Her experiments were generally successful and though she had always wanted to do this, there were risks. She hadn't thought she would have a chance to do this during the Hunter exam. She would have laughed, if she wasn't scared of actually drowning. That would have been funny. Drowning in her own aura.

When she was unable to hold her breath any longer, she released her aura and used _Ryu._ She could have maintained the water and used _nen_ to breathe but since it was still in the 'experiment' stage, she didn't want to take any risks. She focused her aura on her lower body. Her upper body would experience the shock but it would be exponentially decreased. But without protection, her legs would shatter. Probably. She didn't really know since she had never tried it without _nen_. Oh whatever. She would survive a few hundred meter fall either way. It would be like Chairman Netereo did during the second task. He could probably jump from the top and land on his feet without the use of _nen._ That man had legs of steel.

She flipped through the air and landed on her feet. She felt the ground crack under her. Dust surrounded her and she felt her feet quake. She fell on her knee and slowly clenched her hand into a fist. It hurt a little. When the dust cleared she saw that she was in the center of a crater. She looked around. _No one._

"Participant #49 has arrived first in 28 minutes."

She took a deep breath and promptly fell over. As she lost consciousness, she thought if her kinda-mentor would be impressed.

-x-

"Rise and shine, little bird."

She would have rolled her eyes at him if she had the time. Immediately, she jumped up and caught three cards aimed at her neck. Yup, the usual wake up call.

"Hisoka. You're getting soft. Waking me before attacking? Tch. So unlike you." She would have smirked but she didn't really feel like dying. Hisoka narrowed his eyes and licked his lips in a creepy way.

"That look doesn't work on me anymore." She was risking enough with a comeback. If she changed her facial expression, she would _definitely_ die. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he pouted. But Hisoka doesn't pout. Except in a creepy way. Nope.

She couldn't resist. She rolled her eyes. Five more cards found their way to her hand. He was taking it easy on her. Thank god. She had no intention of fighting a battle. They would probably take out the Trick Tower. While it would have decreased the participants, she didn't really want to kill Kurapika. And she really wanted to see if they would make it out in time. The path she had found had four more paths leading to the same room. She had no doubt that it was the most difficult path to the bottom and she knew that they would take that. She wanted to test them too.

"I see you found the unripe fruits, little bird." Hikari smirked.

"Oh yes. And led them straight to the path with the most danger, of course. I wonder if they would make it down in time." A glint came to her eyes. "I'm curious."

There was a creepy laugh. Hikari rolled her eyes again. He really liked his 'pervert' persona. He was good at it too. And others' reaction were always very entertaining. It was kind of sad the way no one actually saw him but he preferred it that way. So it was fine. She saw him walk away towards the third person to arrive, who was of course Illumi. If she didn't know better she would have said that Hisoka and Illumi were friends. But then again, Hisoka didn't really have friends, did he?


End file.
